Y e Z
by Tamagoshii
Summary: O que seria de Z sem Y o que seria de Y sem Z... uma histórinha sobre Yuuki e Zero
1. Chapter 1

**Y e Z**

A...B...C...

Zero: Yuuki! Dá pra se apressar? O banheiro não é exclusividade sua!!

Yuuki faz uma cara de irritada de dentro do banheiro, se vira pra porta e grita

Yuuki: Já vou! Droga!

Zero se mostra impaciente, mas logo a porta se abre e Yuuki sai, passa por Zero como se ele sequer estivesse ali...

Zero a observa, ao que Yuuki se vira

Yuuki: o que foi? Não estava com pressa?

Zero cora ligeiramente, mas Yuuki sequer percebe, em seguida entra no banheiro murmurando algo...

Zero: Baka!

Zero se arruma rapidamente, graças à Yuuki se ele não for rápido vão se atrasar para a aula...

Professor: portanto, é bom que tenham tomado nota de tudo, isso cairá na prova que aplicarei semana que vem!

Ao terminar de falar, o professor nota que Yuuki está dormindo (de novo!) em plena sala de aula!

Professor: Kurosu!! Você parece ter entendido bem a matéria!Não quer resumir aos seus colegas?

Yuuki acorda de supetão com o grito histérico do professor.

Yuuki: ah...bem... eu...

Professor: Vamos Kurosu! Quem se dá ao luxo de dormir na aula deve saber muito bem a matéria!

O professor se aproxima de onde está Zero, também dormindo, e bate com a mão na classe, próximo ao rosto do rapaz.

Professor: Kiriyu!! Quem sabe o Senhor não possa ajudá-la?

Zero acorda, mas ao contrário de Yuuki que se mostra assustada, Zero observa o professor com cara de sono e indiferença, sem nada responder...

Professor: Vocês não têm mais jeito! Quantas detenções eu tenho que dar pra vocês entrarem na linha?

Yuuki: gomen ne professor!

Zero a observa quieto, o sinal toca e o professor se acaba por não dar detenção desta vez. Yuuki começa a guardar os materiais enquanto fala com Yori.

Yuuki: Yoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, me empresta seu caderno onegaiiiiiiiiiii!!!

Yuuki faz uma cara extremamente chorosa, ao que Yori cede.

Yori: certo certo.

Como de costume, há um grande caos de meninas doidinhas para verem os lindos rapazes do turno da noite...

Yuuki tenta controlar o ímpeto das moças quando os alunos noturnos entram no pátio, nenhuma das garotas parece ouvir o apito ressoante de Yuuki, até que Zero aparece.

Zero: JÁ NÃO CHEGA DISSO POR HOJE??? SERÁ QUE EU TENHO QUE CHUTÁ-LAS DAQUI??? VOCÊS JÁ ESTÃO ME IRRITANDOOOOOOOO!

Não se sabe ao certo se foram os gritos dele ou a terrível expressão de mal na face de Zero que fez com que as garotas saíssem dali, mas o fato é que elas saíram correndo rapidinho.

Kaname vê Yuuki e para cumprimentá-la, beija-lhe a mão

Kaname: Como vai minha senhorita monitora?

Yuuki fica vermelha imediatamente, Zero observa e faz cara de quem não gostou.

Yuuki: B-bem Kaname-senpai!

Kaname: Eu já lhe disse: você não precisa ser assim tão formal comigo Yuuki.

Yuuki: é, bem, eu..

Zero não muito paciente interropente o climinha

Zero: O senhor pode se retirar Kuran, sua presença é mais necessária na sua aula!

Kaname: As vezes parece que você me ameaça, senhor monitor...

Zero faz cara de poucos amigos

Kaname: ok ok, estou indo... até mais senhorita monitora

Kaname se retira, enquanto Yuuki o observa, Zero olha pra ela com aquela cara de profundo desprezo...

Zero: chateada por que seu príncipe encantado se foi?

Yuuki: seu bobalhão!

tá pequininha né...

logo mais eu volto...

se alguém ler isso...


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuandoooo**

**Resolvi continuar só por que Ganhei reviews:**

**Agradecendo:**

**Krolzinha**

**e**

**KyMiZiNhA**

**Brigada por lerem!!**

**\o/**

Zero se vai, por dentro ele sorria, embora tudo o que demonstrasse fosse aquela cara de desgosto de sempre, Yuuki o observa se afastar e pensa

"por que ele tem que ser assim?"Nesse mesmo momento Zero olha para trás e pergunta:

Zero: Afinal, você vem ou vai ficar aí parada como um poste?

Yuuki sai correndo atrás dele

Yuuki: desculpe...

Zero: por quê?

Yuuki:... nada...

Zero a observa, ela parece vermelha, mas ele afasta essa idéia, ele sabe muito bem que a Yuuki é apaixonada pelo Kuran Kaname...

A noite vai caindo sem demora, Yuuki e Zero estão "fazendo a ronda", na verdade estão sentados, ambos quietos, no chão do pátio da escola, a noite está calma, ninguém parece querer aprontar alguma coisa...

Yuuki: Zero...

Zero: hum?

Yuuki: Você acha... que eu realmente incomodo?

Zero se surpreende com a pergunta, não é algo típico de Yuuki perguntar algo assim.

Zero...humm...

Ele não sabe o que responder, sabe que dependendo da resposta pode apanhar ou magoar a garota, e ele realmente não quer que nenhum dos dois aconteça...

Yuuki:...

Zero: acho que n... não sei Yuuki! Por que essa pergunta besta?

Depois de falar ele percebeu que não era bem isso que ele queria falar...

Yuuki permanece sentada, ela parece magoada com a resposta dele.

Zero: ei, Yuuki...

Yuuki fica quieta, parece estar lutando contra as lágrimas que querem sair de seus olhos, mesmo que ela não queira. Zero se aproxima dela...

Zero: Yuuki... foi o que eu disse? Eu não quis...

Yuuki sacode a cabeça negativamente, ela tem medo de falar, medo de que sua voz demonstre que ela estava esperando outra resposta.

Zero se aproxima ainda mais, ficando lado a lado com Yuuki, tão perto... tão longe, num ímpeto, ele estende a mão para abraçá-la, e ao mesmo tempo, ela se joga em seus braços, chorando...

Zero: ei.. o que houve?

Yuuki: não... não tente me deixar de novo... por favor...

Zero: eu não vou...

Eles permaneceram assim, sem perceber que de uma janela não muito longe, Kaname Kuran os observava...

**Err... suponha-se que eu vá continuar...**

**Se continuarem lendo"**

**e desculpem por ser tão pequenina... o trabalho está me matando...**


	3. Sangue

Capitulo 3

Agradecendo:

Rayara-chan

E

Hannah Burnett

Brigadu por lerem

\o/

No dia seguinte ambos fingiam que na noite anterior não tinha acontecido nada... mas os dois sabiam... sabiam que no fundo alguma coisa no mínimo QUERIA ter acontecido, Zero não conseguia por seus pensamentos em ordem, não sabia o que dizer a Yuuki, Yuuki por sua vez evitava olhar para ele com vergonha.

Na noite anterior o sinal de término das aulas noturnas havia tocado exatamente aquela hora.

------FLASHBACK-----

Sinal do término das aulas

Mesmo com o sinal tendo tocado, eles permaneceram assim, abraçados, até que ELE apareceu...

Kaname: Creio que não é necessário que vocês continuem aqui... as aulas terminaram

Kaname os olhava de uma forma fria, sério...

Yuuki se levantou de um salto.

Yuuki: desculpe Kaname senpai!

Kaname a observou por um instante...

Kaname: Vá para o dormitório Yuuki...

Yuuki: Sim...

Yuuki olhou para Zero, mas ele lhe fez sinal que se fosse, e assim ela fez.

Quando ela já estava fora de visão Kaname resolveu falar.

Kaname: Acho que eu tenho que te lembrar de algo, não é Zero-Kun?

Zero permaneceu calado.

------ FIM DO FLASHBACK------

Yuuki não fazia idéia do que havia acontecido depois, mas também não tinha coragem de perguntar à Zero ou a Kaname...

Como era normal, os dois haviam dormido em aula, e é clar4o... ganharam detenção.

Yuuki: que chatice... eu quero sair!

Zero: isso é culpa do diretor! Por que raios ele insiste em mantê-los aqui?

Yuuki: Os vampiros?

Zero: é claro! Quem mais?

Yuuki: mas Zero... se não fosse assim... você não estaria aqui também...

Zero: e que diferença isso faria?

Nessa hora Yuuki o olhou de forma tão profunda que ele mesmo sentiu um arrepio.

Yuuki: TODA a diferença! O que eu faria sem você?

Zero: Você tem ao Kuran!

Yuuki: é diferente!! Kaname-sama me salvou! Eu sou grata a ele! Só isso!

Zero fez uma cara estranha,m parecia estar se sentindo mal, e não respondeu a esse argumento de Yuuki.

Yuuki: O que foi? Você... não está bem?

Yuuki se aproxima um pouco dele.

Yuuki: Você... precisa?

Zero: EU NÂO QUERO!

Yuuki: Mas você precisa!

Zero se deixou cair, um tanto fraco pela crise de abstinência do sangue... ele não queria mais fazer mal a Yuuki...

Mas...

Yuuki: Por favor Zero... por favor... eu não quero que aconteça algo ruim a você...

Zero: Yuuki...

Zero se aproximou dela, sentiu o cheiro leve do perfume no pescoço dela, então devagar, aproximou os lábios do pescoço macio dela, lhe deu um beijo leve, e...

Mordeu, com força, sede, mas também com paixão...

----- EM OUTRO LUGAR DA ESCOLA, NO DORMITÓRIO DA LUA----

Aidou: Sangue...

Kaname olha pela janela em direção à escola.

Kaname: então ele ainda não entendeu...

Bom, hoje tentei fazer um pouco maior né...

Obrigadinha por agüentarem!!

Bjuxx :-


	4. Sentir

Agradecimentos:

**Miguel,**

**Savick,**

**Cindy-shan,**

**E**

**Hannah Burnett**

**Obrigado por lerem**** \o/**

**Capitulo 4**

"_Trouxe flores mortas pra ti_

_Quero rasgar-te e ver o sangue manchar_

_Toda pureza que vem do teu olhar_

_Eu não sei mais sentir..."_

Yuuki sentia Zero sugando seu sangue, mas não entendia que sensação era aquela que sentia... a dor da mordida deixava de existir... seu coração estava acelerado, e apesar de estar perdendo as forças, desejava inconscientemente que aquele momento não acabasse, embora não compreendesse o porquê desse turbilhão de sentimentos.

Zero parou, percebeu que Yuuki já estava ficando fraca demais para agüentar... ele não suportava feri-la daquele modo.

Zero:... Yuuki...

Yuuki: o que foi?

Yuuki o observava de perto, quase não podia se manter em pé, mas queria ficar ali, mesmo que fosse apenas observando...

Zero: eu...

De repente a voz do "papai" da Yuuki é ouvida

Diretor: YUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! Filhinha queridaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!onde está você??????????

Yuuki se vira ligeiro

Yuuki: ai não! O diretor!

Zero se levanta e olha pela janela, e vira-se para Yuuki...

Zero: Yuuki... eu vou indo, assim ele não vai perceber isso...

Desculpe...

Yuuki concordou com a cabeça e em seguida Zero pulou a janela num ponto onde ninguém o veria... mas alguém o viu... e quem não seria senão... Kaname!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Na sala onde estava Yuuki**

Yuuki limpou rapidamente o pescoço com um lenço e tratou de escondê-lo em um canto um pouco antes que o Diretor entrasse na sala e quase a matasse de susto.

Diretor: Filhinha preciosaaa!!!! Eu estava te procurando!

Yuuki: errr... pra quê Diretor?

O Diretor deu uma rápida olhada na sala e percebeu a ausência de Zero.

Diretor: hummm, o Zero-Kun não devia estar na detenção com você?

Yuuki: ah...errr... ele já acabou e foi embora...

Diretor: ah! Certo! Certo! Você também está pronta não é?

Yuuki: sim...

Diretor: então vamos, quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Yuuki seguiu o diretor, um tanto tensa ainda, temendo que alguém sentisse o cheiro de sangue que ainda pairava levemente no ar...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E o Zero...**

Zero ainda não havia dado três passos até que Aidou o parou. Zero fez cara de poucos amigos, mas isso não fez o outro vampiro recuar...

Zero: O que é?

Aidou: Kaname-sama está reivindicando a sua presença.

Zero: e? onde ele está?

Aidou: no dormitório da lua. Não o deixe esperando.

Aidou se retirou rapidamente, e Zero começou a tomar a direção do dormitório da lua, começando já a imaginar o que fazia o ilustre vampiro chamá-lo... sim, ele sabia que o motivo era Yuuki.

Ao chegar no dormitório, Kaname não fez rodeios, e logo falou à Zero o motivo daquela conversa.

Kaname: Zero-kun... pensei que tivesse entendido ontem, que não deveria mais se intrometer entre mim e a Yuuki...

Zero: eu não fiz nada...

Kaname: ah! Fez sim... você fez aquilo de novo não é? Mordeu a MINHA Yuuki novamente! Você acha que eu não saberia?

Zero: e no que isso seria intromissão?

Zero não demonstrava nenhuma reação de susto ou medo, e isso deixava Kaname mais irritado.

Kaname: Você! Acha que pode continuar assim? Acha mesmo que vai manter isso em segredo? O que o diretor faria se soubesse que a filha dele está sendo usada por você?

Kaname não mudava sua expressão facial calma, ele continuava com o rosto suave e a voz calma, mas o fato era que por dentro o ódio por Zero o machucava insistentemente.

Kaname chegou perto de Zero e ameaçou segurá-lo, mas Zero se afastou rapidamente.

Kaname: A Yuuki, é minha! Minha garota preciosa, e você não vai tirá-la de mim... se ousar fazer isso novamente, certamente mais pessoas saberão.

Tendo dito isso, Kaname se retirou para ir à aula. Zero ficou parado, não querendo aceitar aquilo, mas sabendo os riscos que estava correndo, e nos quais estava colocando Yuuki...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ahhhh... eu juro que tentei fazer um capitulo maior, mas eu realmente não sei se está bom... T.T**

**Espero que vocês comentem e se quiserem me dêem opiniões para que eu melhore aqui ta**

**Obrigado por lerem \o/**


	5. Tão Longe

Agradecimentos:

**Miguel,**

**Savick,**

**Cindy-shan**

**Uchiha Hyuuga Anna,**

**Giuli Higurashi,**

**K-I-H-U,**

**G-uchiha**

**Luma**

**e**

**Hina-chan!**

**Esse capitulo é mais centrado nos Sentimentos do Zero, e quando eu ouvi essa música quando tava trabalhando, achei que ela era perfeita pra ele.**

**Espero que gostem, e muito Obrigada**

**Capitulo 5**

_Quando vi teus olhos  
Eu então acreditei  
Eu pude entender tudo  
Que você quis me dizer  
Eu fui tão longe ...  
_

Zero permaneceu parado por um tempo, até ver Kaname se distanciar, colocou a mão sobre a cabeça...não entedia como podia estar fazendo aquilo com Yuuki...

Enquanto isso Yuuki seguia com o Diretor para casa... Yuuki não escutava nada do que o Diretor falava, sua cabeça estava um tanto transtornada, seus sentimentos estavam em conflito , mas quem estava em maior conflito... era Zero...

Zero vinha pensando em Yuuki constantemente nos últimos tempos, ele sempre a teve como uma irmã, alguém a quem proteger, mas a cada dia que passava, queria passar mais e mais tempo com ela, queria estar perto, queria sentir seu cheiro, queria sugar o sangue dela, mesmo sabendo que aquilo fazia tanto mal à ela.

Ele sabia que ela oferecia seu próprio sangue à ele por que o considerava um irmão, só um irmão, nada mais do que isso... ele entendia muito bem os sentimentos que ela nutria pelo monitor noturno, e sabia que o mesmo também era apaixonado por ela...

Quantos riscos ele correria por ela... quantos riscos ela correria por ele?

_Você juntou nossas vidas  
Transformando em uma só  
E por alguns segundos  
Eu pude viver num mundo  
Bem melhor  
Eu fui tão longe ..._

Há quanto tempo vinha sendo assim tão sentimental... quando foi que começou a se abrir tanto para ela?

------------FlashBack-------------

Yuuki: Zero-kun... o que está fazendo?

Zero observava Yuuki com 11 anos, enquanto arranhava o pescoço com força fazendo-o sangrar...

Zero: Isso é nojento... Ainda sinto o cheiro daquela mulher...

Yuuki: Isso é doloroso... pare... Zero-kun... você também foi ferido... provavelmente foi algo terrível... Você está bem agora... Você está bem... por que daqui em diante, eu vou estar te segurando assim... Você está bem...

----------Fim do FlashBack-----------

Foi naquele momento... quando ela disse que estaria sempre com ele, será que ele entendeu errado aquelas palavras sem querer... será que ele havia desejado isso mesmo sem querer...

_Quero perder_

_Meu tempo com você_

_Quero perder_

_Meu tempo com você..._

Zero viu que o Diretor estava levando Yuuki para casa, e à distancia observava... por que ela parecia tão distante para ele? Por que ele podia tocá-la e mesmo assim ela ainda estava fora de seu alcançe? Era por causa do que Kaname havia dito? Não... ele não era covarde a ponto de se deixar intimar pelo que o monitor noturno dizia... mesmo que Kaname falasse para ele que só o deixava viver para servir de escudo para Yuuki... não se importava com nada disso...

_Imaginei loucuras  
A respeito de nós dois  
Eu pude __viver o antes  
O agora e o depois..._

_Eu fui tão longe ...  
_

Zero já estava fazendo a ronda noturna quando Yuuki chegou.

Zero: onde você estava? Está atrasada...

Yuuki: desculpe... o Diretor estava insistindo em fazer uma festa pro meu aniversário daqui um mê...

Zero: Ah...

Yuuki observou Zero profundamente, ele viu que seus olhos não estavam da cor do sangue... mas mesmo assim ela sabia que algo estava errado com ele...

Yuuki: O que foi Zero?

Zero: hum? Por que?

Yuuki: você não me parece bem... só isso.

Zero: estava só pensando...

Yuuki: pensando?

Zero: é Yuuki! Pensando!

Yuuki se afastou dele um pouco assustada com a reação do rapaz e sentou-se num muro, de onde observava o nada...

Zero percebeu que havia deixado a garota triste novamente e se aproximou dela...

Zero: hey... Yuuki...

Yuuki: hum?

Yuuki se matinha calada, com o rosto abaixado, tentando esconder que estava triste com a reação de Zero.

Zero: Yuuki... me desculpe...

Yuuki olhou para ele tão surpresa que nem havia percebido que ele tinha chegado perto dela, ela via os olhos dele assim tão pertos e podia sentir a respiração nervosa dela, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava controlar seu coração que batia aelerado sem que ela mesma soubesse o motivo...

E mesmo antes que ela pudesse perceber, ela sentou que era abraçada por Zero, com força, mas não a força de quando ele a mordia... de um modo diferente... e só pode ouvir algumas palavras sussurradas...

Zero: Yuuki... eu preciso tanto de você...

_Eu acordei pra vida  
Quando olhei pra você  
E dentro de seus olhos  
Foi lá onde me encontrei  
Eu fui tão longe ...  
_

**Bom, desculpe a demora em postar esse capitulo, mas é que o trabalho tem me matado ultimamente e mal encontro tempo pra escrever... quem se interessar pela música, o nome é: "Tão Longe" da banda Reação em Cadeia... é a faixa número 3 do primeiro CD (Neural).**

**Plz, comentem, o que vcs gostaram, o que vcs não gostaram e suas idéias...**

**E no próximo capitulo pretendo fazer aparecer alguns outros personagens que ainda não apareceram aqui ta**

**Obrigada por lerem \o/**_  
_


	6. Não entendo

Agradecimentos:

**Savick,**

**Miguel**

**E**

**Hannah Burnett**

Por pelo jeito mais ninguém gostou...

_As coisas que eu não entendo..._

_Por que você me olha desse jeito?_

_Como se você quisesse alguma coisa..._

_Alguma coisa que eu tenho..._

_Alguma coisa que eu..._

O coração de Yuuki batia acelerado, e ela sentia que ele iria explodir, ela sentia o cheiro de Zero, sentia a força com que ele a abraçava, e talvez, sem perceber, ela o abraçou também...

Zero: Yuuki...

Zero sentia o corpo de Yuuki junto ao seu, mas a vontade que ele tinha não era de sugar o sangue dele, quando Yuuki olhou para ele, num gesto suave e decidido, ele aproximou seu rosto do dela.

Yuuki lembrou de uma noite, em que tinha sido abraçada daquela forma, em que o rosto de Zero havia ficado tão perto do seu, ela sabia o que ele queria, seu coração estava descompassado, os braços tremiam ainda agarrados no rapaz, ela sentia que queria aquilo mais do que tudo naquele momento, e antes que ele pudesse se arrepender e soltá-la, ela mesma, num gesto que assustou a ambos, aproximou ainda mais seus rostos, seus lábios encostando de leve nos lábios dele...

Aquilo era tentação demais para ele...

E antes que ele mesmo percebesse o que estava fazendo, apertou-a ainda mais forte em seus braços, juntou seus lábios num beijo ávido, que fazia todo seu corpo esquentar... sentia algo como se milhares de choques percorressem seu corpo... achava que estava sonhando, só sabia que não queria acordar...

Yuuki separou-se um pouco dele, ela não sabia o que dizer, ela olhava diretamente nos olhos dele, mas não conseguia imaginar o que ele estaria pensando ou sentindo. Aqueles olhos que tantas vezes pareceram tão frios para ela pareciam prender seu olhar.

Yuuki: Zero-kun... eu...

Yuuki não teve a chance de terminar de falar, Zero voltou a abraçá-la.

Zero: Yuuki... me desculpe por fazer isso...

Yuuki: Você está se desculpando por que? Zero... você não fez isso sozinho...

Zero pareceu surpreso com o que a garota lhe dissera, passou de leve a mão pelos cabelos dela, aproximou seu rosto e sentou o cheiro que o deixava inebriado... ninguém no mundo teria um cheiro igual aquele...

Yuuki: Você se arrependeu disso?

Mas ele não respondeu, não com palavras, por que puxou-a novamente para junto de si, beijou-a novamente, mas não como da vez anterior. Aquele beijo era apaixonado... sentiu as mãos de Yuuki segurando com força sua camisa, como se ele fosse fugir dali a qualquer momento...

De uma janela num prédio próximo, Shiki observa à distância,

Shiki: Rima... está acontecendo algo com os monitores...

Rima se aproxima da janela e observa.

Rima: Kaname-sama não vai gostar muito disso...

De repente alguém pula de sabe-se lá aonde e dá um grito.

Ichijou: O queeeeee????

Shiki: Ichijou-kun... tem algo ali que pode dar problemas...

A expressão de Ichijou muda rapidamente, é um raro momento em que ele está sério.

Ichijou: é melhor alguém parar aquilo antes que ele veja... Shiki e Rima, vocês podem fazer o favor?

As expressões deles não parecem muito alegres, mas eles sabem que se o lide do dormitório vir aquilo, todo mundo pode sofrer com as conseqüências... então ambos se retiram para cumprir a "tarefa".

Yuuki e Zero parecem terem esquecido aonde estavam, até que Shiki e Rima aparecem.

Rima: monitores...

Yuuki e Zero se surpreendem com a presença do dois, e Yuuki se levanta rapidamente, arrumando a roupa amarrotada.

Yuuki: sim? Posso ajudá-los?

Shiki: apenas parem com essa intimidade assim onde podemos ver... está enjoativo assistir vocês...

Yuuki corou ligeiramente, e Zero apenas assentiu com a cabeça, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e mandou Yuuki para o dormitório. Yuuki ainda quis olhar para trás e ver o que acontecia, mas quando olhou, os dois alunos noturnos já haviam sumido, e Zero também...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eu não sei mesmo o que vocês acharam disso tudo...**

**Eu tenho me esforçado, mas nunca sei se vocês vão gostar...**

**Eu espero estar indo de acordo com vocês.**

**Obrigado por lerem \o/**


	7. Desespero

Capitulo 7

**Agradecimentos**

**Miguel,**

**Cindy-shan,**

**Ryoko Watase,**

**Yuko Clow,**

**Anna Kawaii,**

**E**

**Savick, que não deixou review, mas que está sempre ansiosa por um novo cap\o/**

_Eu não vou dormir  
Pra não acordar  
Depois descobrir  
Que tudo eu sonhei  
_

Yuuki acordou no dia seguinte como em qualquer outro dia, mas sentia alguma coisa estranha em si mesma... ele lembrou-se da noite anterior...

Aquilo tinha sido real?

Ela e Zero realmente haviam se beijado?

Ela sabia que sim... sabia que tudo tinha sido real, tocou de leve seus próprios lábios.

Yuuki: Zero...

Yuuki ficara imaginando o que havia acontecido com ele depois, o que ele estaria pensando, o que ele estaria sentindo...

Mas na verdade, mesmo Zero não sabia como agir diante dela, ele sempre havia gostado dela, mas sempre soube que Yuuki era apaixonada por Kaname Kuran, nunca havia alimentado qualquer esperança em relação à garota.

Ele tinha medo de machucá-la, de deixá-la triste... mas jamais conseguiria se afastar dela... bastava vê-la para que todo seu corpo estremecesse, como ela nunca tinha notado isso?

_Aconteça o que acontecer  
Estarei aqui sempre por você  
Já não faz sentido  
Já não me lembro  
Se há caminhos  
Sem desespero  
_

Yuuki saiu da cama, se vestiu e foi em direção do banheiro, estava tão atordoada pensando, que sequer notara a toalha na porta, indicando que alguém já estava usando o banheiro, distraida, adentrou no banheiro para se deparar com Zero se arrumando.

Zero: Yuuki!

Yuuki corou ao perceber que o rapaz estava lá, e corou ainda mais ao vê-lo ainda sem camisa e com os cabelos molhados por causa do banho.

Yuuki: Ah! Desculpe!!!!

E virou-se para a saida do banheiro, mas ela sentiu que ele lhe puxara de volta.

Zero: hey... você... você está bem?

Yuuki permaneceu virada para a porta.

Yuuki: perfeitamente...

Zero: então por quê você não olha pra mim?

Yuuki se virou e encarou os olhos do rapaz, ele não parecia tão distante como há quatro anos antes, agora, quem parecia que se quebraria com algum toque era ela, ele parecia mais forte, seria por que ele cresceu muito nesses anos? Ela não sabia...

Enfim, ele a soltou e ela saiu do banheiro.

_Desespero  
Eu me encontro aqui  
Em desespero  
Sem saber o que fazer  
_

Yuuki sentou-se do lado de fora do banheiro, aguardando sua vez, enquanto isso, na cabeça de Zero, vários pensamentos voavam a mil por hora, tanta coisa que ele não conseguia ordenar, mas o pensamento que lhe veio mais forte a mente foi de algo que aconteceu ainda na noite anterior, logo após ter mandado Yuuki de volta ao dormitório.

------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------

Shiki: Kiryu-kun, você deveria ser mais prudente...

Zero observava a dupla de vampiros que estavam à sua frente: Senri Shiki e Rima Tooya.

Rima: ele não tá entendendo...

Shiki: você deve saber, Kiryu, que se o monitor Kuran ver algo semelhante ao o que estava acontecendo, não pensaria duas vezes antes usar seus contatos para que você fosse caçado e eliminado como acontece com a maioria dos ex-humanos, não sabe?

Zero assentiu com a cabeça. Sim, ele sabia daquilo, o próprio Kaname já havia lhe ameaçado pessoalmente em outra ocasião.

Shiki: ao menos, tenha alguma discrição... embora eu pense que nem mesmo isso vá afetar a "visão" do monitor Kuran.

Rima puxou a manga de Shiki, querendo chamá-lo para ir embora, e com isso ambos se retiraram, sem olhar ou perguntar qualquer coisa.

---------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK---------------------------------------

_Não vou permitir  
Isto acontecer  
Virá um temporal  
Que irá varrer  
As lembranças que  
Guardo para mim  
São caminhos que  
Levam a você  
_

Finalmente, Zero saiu do banheiro, e Yuuki ainda estava lá...

Yuuki percebeu que ele realmente estava mais forte, que agora, quem se quebraria em pedaços seria ela... mas ela não sabia dizer se isso aconteceria caso fosse tocada, ou se NÃO fosse tocada...

Corou ao lembrar novamente da visão dele no banheiro, e mesmo ele percebeu que ela estava vermelha.

Zero: Yuuki... está vermelha.. está com febre?

Yuuki se assustou ao ouvir que o rapaz havia percebido...

Yuuki: não...

Antes que ela terminasse ele colocou a mão em sua testa...

Zero: humm.. é... parece que está tudo bem...

Num gesto súbito Yuuki abraço Zero antes que ele se fosse.

Zero: Yuuki...

Yuuki: na verdade... eu sei que não está tudo certo comigo... Zero... o que é esse aperto que eu sinto no meu peito? Eu não aguento mais... é como se algo me sufocasse...

Zero observou a garota que tentava não chorar abraçada nele, olhou para aquela cara inocente... aquela pessoa há quatro anos estava o tempo todo no seu pé...

_Já não faz sentido  
Já não me lembro  
Se há caminhos  
Sem desespero_

Estou trancado em  
Mim pensando em você  
Sei que um dia eu  
Vou enlouquecer

Como ele poderia aguentar aquilo? Como poderia ser mais prudente? Se a garoto que ele amava estava abraçada nele querendo seu apoio? Como ela podia não entender aquilo tudo?

Zero: Yuuki... olhe pra mim...

Yuuki olhou para ele, viu naqueles olhos que sempre haviam sido tão frios... e percebeu que aquele olhar não era o mesmo que Zero sempre tivera...

Zero: Escuta...

Zero pegou a mão de Yuuki e colocou-a em seu peito, fazendo com que ela percebesse as batidas nervosas do seu coração...

Zero: Yuuki... é assim que eu fico quando você está perto...

Zero abraçou a garota, sentiu que ela tremia nos braços dele, sentiu o calor do corpo dela junto ao seu.

Zero: Yuuki... por que você me tenta desse jeito...

O rapaz dissse isso num sussurro, e mesmo antes que ela pudesse responder, ele a beijou, ainda mais ávido do que havia sido na noite anterior, segurou o corpo da garota junto de si, como se quisesse que ela nunca mais se desvencilhasse dele.

Yuuki sentiu seu corpo ficar ainda mais quente, aquele aperto em seu peito parecia ceder ao toque de Zero...

Zero parou de beijá-la por um momento, se aproximou do pescoço dela, não para mordê-la, como ela mesma havia imagonado, mas para começar a beijá-la ali, no mesmo lugar onde havia mordido tantas vezes...

Yuuki: ...Ze...ro...

Zero: Eu te quero Yuuki... muito mais do que isso...

_Ouço a sua voz  
Perturbando e  
Me causando desespero_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**É... acabamos por aqui.. eu sei que demorei...**

**Desculpem-me... quero aproveitar ainda essa semana das minhas férias e atualizar a outra fic de VK que eu tenho...**

**A outra fic se chama **_**Desejos**_

**É Yuuki x Kaname**

**Se quiserem.. leiam também tah**

**Espero que tenham gostado ok...**

**Qualquer coisa deixem reviews ok**

**E Obrigado por lerem **

**\o/**


	8. Ao Teu Lado

Capitulo 8

Agradecimentos:

**Miguel,**

**Savick,**

**Yuri,**

**Ryoko Watase,**

**Cindy-shan,**

**AnnaKawaii,**

**Kiomaru**

**E**

**Saori Kaiba.**

_Quero olhar teus olhos, _

_Ver teu rosto,_

_Sempre que estiver a fim._

_Quero beijar a tua boca _

_Mesmo que o céu desabe inteiro sobre,_

_  
Mim._

-----

Zero: Eu te quero Yuuki... muito mais do que isso...

-----

Yuuki sentia os braços de Zero abraçando-a com força, como se ele tentasse impedir que ela fosse embora, como se tivesse medo que ela fugisse se ele cedesse...

Zero não conseguia controlar seu coração... Mesmo sabendo que estava fazendo algo errado.

Zero: Yuuki... eu...

Yuuki olhou para o rosto de Zero... Por que ele parecia prestes a chorar? Ela não entendia...

Yuuki colocou sua mão sobre o rosto dele, ela não conseguia impedir seus dedos de tremerem... Por que estavam tremendo assim?

Yuuki: O que há de errado.. Zero...?

Zero sabia que não podia continuar... Sabia que estaria machucando ainda mais Yuuki... Ele tinha que tomar controle de si mesmo...

Num gesto súbito largou Yuuki e se voltou de costas para ela.

Yuuki: Zero...?

Zero cerrou as mãos com força, por que sabia que o que faria iria machucar a ambos... mas sabia também que era o melhor a fazer.. pelo bem da garota...

_Me abrace forte,_

_  
Como se fosse_

_  
Nossa última vez,_

_  
Me deixe respirar, _

_O quanto eu puder,_

_  
Ao teu lado..._

Zero: sai daqui, Yuuki!

Yuuki parecia não entender o que o rapaz estava dizendo... Sair dali? O que estava acontecendo?

Yuuki: O que...

Zero: SAI DAQUI YUUKI!!!

Os olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas, e ainda sem entender saiu em disparada do local... Ela não pode ver o olhar desolado de Zero em sua direção...

Zero: me desculpe... Yuuki...

Ao correr, Yuuki quase não teve tempo de evitar colidir na pessoa que estava em seu caminho, e ao olhar para a pessoa e desculpar-se, viu que era aquela pessoa que ela sempre teve como a mais importante para si...

Yuuki: Kaname-senpai!

Kaname pôde perceber no olhar da garota as lágrimas que queriam insistentemente cair, mas antes mesmo de perguntar o que havia acontecido, foi abraçado abruptamente pela garota.

Kaname: O que houve...?

Mas Yuuki não conseguia responder, ela sabia que se falasse, não conseguiria conter as lágrimas... Ele pousou uma mão suavemente sobre os cabelos dela, como se tentasse acalmá-la com aquele gesto...

Yuuki soltou o Puro-sangue e olhou para ele para se desculpar, mas ele ajoelhou-se próximo a ela, aproximou seu rosto e disse num sussurro ao pé do ouvido dela...

Kaname: Eu nunca te machucaria assim...

_Eu tento lhe dizer, _

_Você não quer saber,_

_O quanto eu preciso de você._

_  
Me abrace apenas uma vez _

_Bem forte e então você vai ver._

Na cabeça de Zero os pensamentos voavam a mil, ele não sabia o que deveria fazer, ele havia feito ela chorar mais uma vez...

E se continuasse daquela forma, ele a faria chorar de novo...

E de novo...

E de novo...

Sem nunca parar... Seria como um circulo vicioso... Sem fim...

Sem volta...

Mas por que então ele insistia naquilo? Por que insistia naquilo só trazia sofrimento para os dois?

E mesmo ele não sabia responder as próprias perguntas...

Mas ainda assim ele resolveu correr atrás de Yuuki, mas chegou a tempo apenas de ver "aquele" vampiro falando algo para ela, sussurrando algo que ele não podia ouvir...

Chegou a tempo de vê-la começar a chorar...

_Me deixe respirar _

_O quanto eu puder, _

_O tempo que quiser,_

_Ao teu lado então, _

Zero permaneceu paralisado ao observar o que acontecia...

Por que ela estava chorando?

Era culpa sua?

Ele sabia que era culpa sua... E agora percebia que havia largado Yuuki nas mãos "daquele" vampiro...

Ele não poderia culpá-la por estar chorando junto do Kuran Kaname, por que estava sendo ali que ela estava encontrando apoio por tudo o que ele havia feito...

Ele não podia fazer nada...

E pôde ver ainda quando Kaname deu um discreto sorriso de satisfação...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nyaaaa...**

**Peço mil perdões a vocês pela demora...**

**Eu tive tantos problemas em casa que eu não tinha mais vontade de fazer nada...**

**Então minha criatividade romântica tinha se esgotado...**

**Espero que entendam ta...**

**Deixem reviews pra mim ficar feliz...**

**Receber reviews me é muito inspirador**

**Bjuxx**


	9. Um dia

Capítulo 9 – Um Dia

**Agradecimentos:**

**Miguel,**

**Kyouni (minha nee-chan o),**

**Savick,**

**Vih,**

**Yuri,**

**Kiomaru,**

**CharlotteAlicce93**

**E**

**Imbs100**

------------

_Não vou dizer aquilo que não quer ouvir  
Para não ferir você  
Sei que as palavras de minha boca são duras  
Mas não são pra valer  
Sei que não tem jeito  
Mas vou tentando mesmo assim  
E carregando a dor de ver o que nem começou  
Próximo de ter um fim  
_

-------------

Ele não podia fazer nada...

E pôde ver ainda quando Kaname deu um discreto sorriso de satisfação...

-------------

Zero: Yuuki...

Zero falou num murmúrio inaudível, e pôde ver quando Yuuki se levantou e seguiu com Kaname para fora da casa.

Foi então que percebeu como havia sido idiota, havia caído perfeitamente nas armadilhas do Puro-sangue...

Não era isso que o Kuran queria desde o começo? Que ele mesmo deixasse Yuuki?

Começou a sentir-se um covarde... inútil...

----------

Naquele dia não houve jantar a três como sempre queria o diretor, afinal por algum motivo seus dois "filhos queridos" não pareciam estar com fome... e por algum motivo, parecia também que não queriam se ver...

Diretor: Aconteceu alguma coisa... Zero-kun?

Zero se assustou com a pergunta repentina do diretor, mas respondeu, como sempre respondia alguma pergunta dele:

Zero: nada...

Indiferente, como se nada tivesse acontecido... como ele conseguia ser assim? Ele mesmo não sabia...

_Estamos__ longe,  
Longe... muito longe  
Pra tocar o céu  
Mas um dia virá  
Que nós dois seremos  
Um dia virá_

_Mas um dia virá  
Que nós dois seremos  
__Um dia virá_

Logo depois que saiu com Kaname, Yuuki se dirigiu para o quarto privado que tinha na casa do diretor... era ali que ficava quando não queria que as colegas de quarto ficassem sabendo das coisas que aconteciam com ela... ali já era quase um esconderijo para ela...

Ela escutou quando o "pai" a chamou para jantar, mas não se moveu, ela sabia que Zero estaria lá, e ela não teria coragem de encará-lo.

Ainda não sabia o que havia acontecido... Não imaginava o porquê daquela reação repentina do rapaz... Ou então tudo aquilo que havia acontecido entre os dois havia sido alguma ilusão?

Aquele aperto no peito não deixava que se enganasse, aquela dor profunda sabia que tudo havia sido verdade, e que aqueles momentos de repente foram esmagados...

Por que ela sentia aquela dor profunda? O que significava aquela agonia sem fim?

Ela queria sair dali e procurar por Zero, mas se o encontrasse, não saberia o que dizer...

Mesmo assim, se levantou, mas antes que chegasse perto da porta ouviu alguém bater, e ao ouvir aquela batida, seu coração também bateu mais rápido...

_Todos já sabem o que sinto por você  
Só você não vê  
Basta ouvir a tua voz  
Para o meu corpo estremecer  
Sei que esperando  
Eu não vou te convencer  
A vir até a minha boca  
E ver o que pode acontecer_

"Por favor, abra a porta Yuuki"- Zero pedia em pensamento "por favor...abra..."

----

O coração de Yuuki batia cada vez mais rápido ao se aproximar da porta pra abri-la e ver quem batia.

E bateu ainda mais rápido ao ver que era Zero quem estava do outro lado da porta... então seu coração não se enganara...

------

Zero: Yuuki...eu...

Zero parou de falar ao ver os olhos vermelhos da garota, as lágrimas que ainda brotavam deles...

Aquela agonia em seu peito aumentou, e naquele momento sua razão sumiu por completo, ou talvez sua razão tinha voltado?

E sem mais nenhuma palavra abraçou a garota, antes que ela visse que ele também havia chorado...

Zero: me desculpe...

Aquele abraço apertado, que parecia com o de duas pessoas que não se viam a anos foi acabando, e Zero, limpou as lágrimas de Yuuki com uma das mãos, que ainda não tinha conseguido parar de chorar.

Zero: posso entrar?

Yuuki concordou com a cabeça, com medo de que sua voz saisse embargada por causa do choro incessante...

Zero entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, ele observou o quarto onde Yuuki estivera até então, a cama bagunçada onde ela estava chorando até então...

Zero: eu não quis te machucar...

_Estamos__ longe,  
Longe... muito longe  
Pra tocar o céu  
Mas um dia virá  
Que nós dois seremos  
Um dia virá_

_Mas um dia virá  
Que nós dois seremos  
__Um dia virá_

Yuuki não respondeu, não que ela não quisesse responder... ela simplesmente não sabia o que dizer, ele observava Zero enquanto ele falava aquelas palavras, ela sabia que ele estava sendo sincero, por que ela sabia que ele não teria ido atrás dela se não quisesse realmente...

Zero: eu só quis... te proteger...

Yuuki nãotinha muito a dizer, abraçou-o novamente e disse as únicas palavras que poderiam acalmar Zero...

Yuuki: Obrigada...

Yuuki fechou os olhos e permaneceu abraçada a Zero, e sentiu quando o rosto dele se aproximou do dela, quando se aproximou do pescoço dela, e ela esperou a mordida que viria em seguida, mas em lugar de sentir os caninos de Zero perfurando sua pele, ela sentiu um beijo leve, e um roçar de lábios que sussuravam alguma coisa...

Zero: não é o seu sangue que eu desejo...

Yuuki permaneceu de olhos fechados, e sentiu aqueles lábios junto aos seus...

Zero: te desejo...mais do que nunca...

E aquele beijo que veio em seguida, foi diferente dos outros, foi como um beijo de desculpas, de redenção, um beijo de ínicio do aconteceria a seguir... 

_U__m dia virá..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oieeeeee**

**Esse foi o penúltimo cap de "Y e Z" \o/**

**Ou seja, o próximo cap, provavelmente será o fim**

**Eu digo provavelmente por que eu ainda posso ter uma inspiração a mais e enrolar esse fim ainda mais **

**XD**

**Mas pretendo acabar mesmo no cap 10**

**Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado desse cap tanto quanto eu gostei"**

**Escrevi ele escutando as músicas "Um dia" e "G.A.B.I" do Reação em Cadeia...**

**Aliás, quase todas minhas fics tem música do Reação em Cadeia por que as letras parecem que contam a história desses dois...**

**Sem mais nada a dizer...**

**Obrigado por lerem**

**E deixem reviews para eu me inspirar para o último cap**

**Bjuxx**


	10. Segredo

Capítulo 10 – Segredo

Capítulo 10 – Segredo

Agradecimentos:

**Miguel (meu Miguéu),**

**Charlotte Alice,**

**Saki-chan,**

**Kiomaru,**

**Samuel,**

**E**

**Jackson.**

**E todo mundo ke leu e acompanhou e deixou review(e quem não deixou tb)!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Me lembro do jeito  
Que me abraça  
Não sai da minha cabeça não  
O tempo é nosso  
Segredo_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Zero: te desejo...mais do que nunca...

E aquele beijo que veio em seguida, foi diferente dos outros, foi como um beijo de desculpas, de redenção, um beijo de ínicio do aconteceria a seguir...  
**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Nenhum dos dois parecia lembrar-se das coisas que haviam acontecido até então. Nenhum deles _queria _lembrar tudo aquilo...

Aquele beijo parecia estar apagando as memórias que os dois tinham sobre os acontecimentos ruins...

O que ambos queriam com aquele beijo era construir um futuro mais alegre para ambos.

Zero abraçava Yuuki com força, como se tudo fosse um sonho ou como se de repente ela fosse desaparecer...

Yuuki: Zero...

Zero observou a garota longamente, e mesmo sendo um vampiro, ele não podia entender como a sede de sangue havia passado depois de ter beijado a garota, depois de tê-la abraçado e tê-la _sentido_ em seus braços...

O que era aquela força que o controlava? Ele percebia que a sede de sangue havia diminuído, mas... O _desejo_ que ainda tinha...

Seu corpo formigava da cabeça aos pés, de uma maneira estranha... E achava que pudesse acalmar isso estando perto dela, mas quanto mais a abraçava, mais aquele formigamento e uma ansiedade horrível cresciam...

Isso era o que chamavam de_ amar_ uma mulher...?

_Eu e você  
Sabemos de tudo  
Que é nosso  
E ninguém vai saber  
_

Zero: Yuuki... Se eu pudesse... Eu ficaria sempre assim...

Yuuki olhou atenciosamente para Zero, tocou levemente o rosto do rapaz.

Yuuki: Eu quero... Ficar assim... Então não tem por que você não poder...

Zero abraçou-a ainda mais forte, e como num impulso seus lábios se aproximaram dos lábios dela novamente, Zero não saberia dizer por que estava tremendo... Seria medo? Seria emoção?

Sentiu o corpo frágil da garota junto de si, sentia o _calor_, sentia o _desejo_, sentia seu corpo pedindo pelo corpo dela.

Zero: Eu vou enlouquecer, Yuuki... Se eu não puder te ter...

Yuuki sorriu para Zero e deu-lhe um beijo de leve.

Yuuki: Mas Zero... Eu sou sua...

Zero: Arigatou... Yuuki...

_E ninguém vai saber  
O que aconteceu entre você e eu_

_E ninguém vai saber  
O que aconteceu entre você e eu_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**DIA SEGUINTE**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

O Professor não parava de falar sobre ácidos e reações químicas, mas nem Yuuki nem Zero escutavam alguma coisa, obviamente, ambos estavam dormindo na aula como sempre faziam...

Professor: VOCÊS DOIS!! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!! KUROSU!! KIRIYU!! JÁ PARA A SALA DO DIRETOR!!

Yuuki e Zero saem da sala ainda sonolentos e mal entendendo o porquê de terem de ir até a sala do diretor, enquanto andavam, Yuuki olhou de relance para Zero que caminha sonolento ao seu lado, e mesmo antes que percebesse segurou a mão do rapaz. Zero olhou para ela, corado, mas sem palavras...

Yuuki: Eu não quero largar sua mão nunca mais...

Zero apenas segurou com força também, aquela pequena mão... A mão da garota que ele queria proteger para sempre...

_Perturbo teu sono  
Invoco  
A tua alma  
Eu me sinto tão perto  
De mim mesmo  
Quando estou com você  
_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**À NOITE DEPOIS DA RONDA**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yuuki: Afinal, não adiantou nada o Professor ter levado a gente até o Diretor...

Zero: É claro que não! O Diretor sabe de coisas que o Professor nunca vai saber...

Yuuki: Verdade...

Yuuki levantou do sofá onde estava sentada e foi até o banheiro, olhou Zero que estava de pé perto da porta e sorriu.

Yuuki: Vou tomar banho... Não venha me espiar!

Zero deu um quase sorriso.

Zero: E quem ia querer?

Yuuki sorriu e entrou no banheiro, encostou a porta, já que o Diretor nunca mandava arrumar a tranca dela... Isso era quase um convite... Será que o Diretor não entendia isso? Mas mesmo assim, Yuuki pode tomar banho tranqüila, Zero jamais faria algo assim (eu acho).

Yuuki tomou um banho rápido, se vestiu e saiu do banheiro, ao sair lá estava Zero, deitado no sofá, os olhos cerrados, o corpo relaxado... Parecia estar dormindo tão bem...

Yuuki chegou perto dele, sentou-se num cantinho que ainda sobrara do sofá e se pos a admirar o rapaz. Tocou o rosto do rapaz e o acariciou.

Yuuki: Zero... Eu te amo...

Zero sorriu e abriu os olhos, pois não estava dormindo, Yuuki ficou vermelha ao perceber que ele estivera acordado o tempo todo.

Zero: Eu também te amo...

Yuuki sorriu, aproximou seu rosto do dele, tão próximo que poderia ver a si mesma nos olhos lilases do rapaz.

Yuuki: Zero... Nós somos como as letras no alfabeto... Y nunca seria o mesmo sem o Z... e nunca ninguém podia tirá-los um do lado do outro... Por isso, Zero, nunca mais me deixe...

Zero sorriu para ela, um sorriso que ela nunca dera naqueles 4 anos em que vivera ali, um sorriso que era só para ela...

Zero: Eu nunca te deixaria... por que Z nunca seria nada se Y não existisse...

Então ele a beijou novamente.

_E ninguém vai saber  
O que aconteceu entre você e eu_

_E ninguém vai saber  
O que aconteceu entre você e eu_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**ACABOUUUUUUUU**

**Depois de tanto tempo eu finalmente acabei!!**

**Demorei séculos eu sei...**

**-apanha-**

**Mas agradeço a todo mundo que me acompanhou**

**Em especial uma pessoa... que eh a pessoa mais importante da minha vida: Meu Miguel... Obrigada por ter me acompanhado de ínicio a fim desse e de outras fics minhas...**

**E obrigada por ser minha inspiração.**

**Espero que todo mundo tenha gostado do final... –medoooo-**

**Até mais gente e deixem reviews XD**


End file.
